narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Training: Nara's Against One Another
"What's first Yami Sensei?", Yun remembered. When he was young, he begged Yami Nara to train him Another mind, prepped for molding. A man of average build, stood before him. Confidence radiating from his being, encapsulating himself in an atmosphere of pride. He had grown into a powerful shinobi, someone worthy of praise, but the true challenge stood before him. Defeating the master was something that every student wished to do, and the day for Yun, a fellow Nara clansmen, had come. Trained by the Nara Clan's leader, Yami Nara, from a young age, Yun's wish to defeat him in combat was a dream, no an ambition; something that he envisioned day after day. Yami knew this. He saw it in the boy's eyes. But he didn't plan to fall so easily. Suddenly, golden dust, a mist-like sand filled Yami's eyes, seemingly pulling him into the past; a flashback. He saw himself, younger than what he is now, standing before this child who had begged him, literally on his knees begging him to train him. He admired someone willing to request help to better themselves. That was the progressive shinobi and Yami admired progressiveness. He offered to teach the child, to educate him in the ways of the Nara Clan, education him in the art of their hiden techniques, hoping to pass on his secrets to the next generation. This kid, the only child willing to approach Yami with such desire, would hopefully be the leader of this generation. "The first step...", the Nara paused, untying the green bandana from his forehead, removing it. Slowly, seemingly carefully, he tied it onto the side of his waistband. Giving it a nudge, his goal was to ensure that it wouldn't simply fall off while in motion. Yep it was secure. He turned towards the younger Nara clansmen, and grinned. "Is to test your current abilities", he continued. "I want you to remove this bandana from my side within a span of sixteen hours. If you can, I'll teach you one of my strongest techniques. If you can't however, then we will start from the basics, classic Transformation Techniques, things you obviously learned in the Academy", Yami proposed. He leaped backwards, creating a rather notable distance between himself and Yun. Unexpectedly, he turned, speeding off in the opposite direction than the student. Running from a student? What kind of teacher was this. A forest awaited Yami's route, his trajectory inevitably causing him to enter the dense forest, in which sunlight pierced, only enough to supply shadows for the leaves and creatures that dwelled inside. With each step, wisps of energy existed the bottom, infusing itself with the earth itself. Every shadow that he stepped on, wisp of energy could be felt, weaving itself into it's structure. A test, Yami had devised. The first step of battle was to put the environment in one's favor. Hopefully the Nara child would see this and approach with caution, but expecting much out of a genin was out of the question. Yami stopped running, turned around and faced the direction that he had just ran from, expecting to see the child following suit, right into his delightful surprise. Yun made many Clones and made them use shuriken and some string. he put lava on all the shuriken on all the shuriken and threw many at the trees. A grin formed upon the Nara's visage, expressing delight. The child had fallen right into his trap, but the grin was not one that expressed satisfaction. The boy, not only was he born into noble clan, one which secret techniques were immeasurable in power in their own right, but he also was in possession of a Kekkei Genkai, one which allowed for the creation of lava. An interesting specimen indeed. He attacked the trees, causing them to melt, slowly turning into molten wood-like ooze. A genin with such skill, and a genin who had the capacity to use clones and then a Kekkei Genkai with such potency; his chakra reserves had to be naturally large. "Incredible", the Nara admired, watching the child's display of power. Now, he had to test his defensive capabilities. As the trees oozed, the numbers of shadows decreased, by they became darker and darker by the second. Sunlight entered the area, concentrated seemingly in this area. Without hesitation, the Nara's assault had started. His own shadow slowly began expanding. Rather than resemble Yami, it took the shape of a pond, one that slowly began filling. It soon formed a circle around Yami, he being the center. Fifteen feet, twenty feet, thirty feet, forty feet. The size of the shadow simply increased, over and over. Soon, it would cover the entire area and everyone would be standing upon his shadow. Since the child had destroyed all of the trees, what was his plan now? Getting to higher ground was surely out of the question. Suddenly, Yami pushed off his left foot, charging towards the Genin at immense speeds, running towards him, closing the distance between him and the boy, as the shadow continued to grow to immeasurable rates. What would the genin do now? Yun used his weak Speed and dashed at Yumi. Yumi couldnt evade this one. Yumi was focusing on his shadows, Yun landed to get a punch. It was good, and then Yun catched Yumi with his Shadow Imitation. The second, Yun stepped onto Yami's shadow, as the man charged towards him for some reason, it ceased in expanding. Chains erected from the shadow, wrapping themselves around Yun, then in a singular motion, pulled him into the shadow, holding him there, trapped in there, with no chances of escape.